The Lost Child
by Akinom
Summary: I's a story about girl named Amy Nowak. When she reach 11 years old she finds out something which will change her live for ever.
1. Default Chapter

From author of this FF: Hi! I'm not from any "English" countries so I can make mistakes. So be gentle to me, please (  
Lord Voldemort was a very powerful wizard since litter Potter stopped him. After that fact some wizards were not convinced that he was gone forever. Some of them were still asking themselves if he was the only Riddle with so much power in his veins. For many years there was peace and no sings of the Dark Lord. But when Harry Potter come to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bad things started to happen...  
  
Amy Nowak was living with her family in a small town in Poland. Her father, Wiktor, was a director in chemistry fabric and hers mother, Alice, was a housewife. Her smaller brother, Adam, was irritating boy with a gentle appearance. Amy was now 11 years old and her parents wanted to talk with her about a very important case.  
  
It was almost dark outside the Nowak's house. It has been holidays but it was very late. Adam was sleeping, Amy's parents were talking about their day and the girl was watching through the window.  
  
"Mother, there is a beautiful black owl with something in its beak out side. It's looking that it's waiting for someone to come. Shell I go there?" Girl asked her mother. It was the first time that she asked for something. Amy never asks for anything. She had never told that something was beautiful. It was strange for Alice that her daughter said word like that.  
  
"You may go" Said Alice with a litter smile on her face. She had already known what was this owl come. She had known it for eleven years...  
  
Girl come out of their house and she went to the owl. When she was near the bird, that she could touch it, black owl gave her a letter. Then it flew away into the darkness of the night. Amy come back to her house. Her parents were looking at her and she was looking at them.  
  
"That's in this letter? You are gazing at me very strange." Asked Amy.  
  
" It's the right time to tell you this" Wiktors voice was shaky "You are not... out daughter" He stopped waiting for Amy's reaction but her face didn't change. "You've been adopted after your were born. Your mother come to us a few hours before her death. We've raised you like you were our own child. And we love you very much." He stopped again "Now when you've got the letter from your new school, you have to know all about you and your mother. Amy it may be a shock for you but you aren't like us... you are a Witch. Your parents were Wizards too. After opening the letter you will find about Durmstag, your school."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it? About your feelings?" Asked Alice.  
  
"No. I want to go to my room and be alone." Amy has shouted in fury after that she has run upstairs to her room. She wasn't crying, she was nervous and she was shaking like a leaf on the wind. It can't be true. Wizards? They are only in fairy tales!! She has told herself. After that she's opened the latter and she started to read.  
  
Durmstag, 28 June  
  
Dear Miss Nowak,  
  
You have been placed in Durmstag School where you will learn all about magic. We put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts. We're waiting for your owl till 31 of July. School year starts at 1st of September. We send you a list of necessary books and equipment for a first year student.  
  
School Headmaster, Igor Karkarof  
"We put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts" She has read again. After that she began to read a list of books and equipment. Where were so many weird things for her like dragon protective gloves and cauldron size 2.  
  
Amy tried to understand all of this. That she is a Witch, that Nowaks aren't her real family. She was asking herself who she was, but she couldn't tell for now. She went to bed after midnight still asking herself: Who am I? And Who were my real Parents? 


	2. Decade Stadium

Decade Stadium  
It was almost eleven o'clock when Amy woke up. The day was sunny, birds were singing and everything was perfect but not for her. She didn't want to know what was the weather like outside. After she got up Amy went to the bathroom and took a long bath. The girl was thinking about yesterday.  
  
"Darling, are you OK?" Asked Mrs. Nowak knocking on the bathroom door. Amy was inside for about an hour and her family was worried.  
  
"I'm taking a bath. I'll go out when I'll be done." Girl has shouted through the door. She didn't want anybody to interrupt her.  
  
Few minutes later Amy came out full dressed. She was wearing dark clothes as usual. Girl come down and took her place at the table. All Nowaks family was already sitting there eating their dinner while Amy was starting her breakfast. Wiktor was looking at her. He was trying to ask something but he couldn't. Adam gazing at her too.  
  
"You are a WITCH!" Said Amy's little brother. "Are you going to change us into frogs or something like that?" Asked her but she didn't reply.  
  
"Adam stop this!" shouted his father. After this words he turn his head to Amy." Yesterday we have forgotten to give you this. It was yours mothers necklace." Mr. Nowak pull out something silver from his pocket and he gave it to Amy. It wasn't a usual necklace. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth on a slander chain. Amy buckled it on her neck without saying anything.  
  
It was quiet in the kitchen till something knock on its window. It was the same black owl like yesterday. The owl was holding another letter. Amy rise from the table, opened the window and she took the letter from it. Nowaks family were looking at her and waiting until she says something.  
  
"It's from Dumrstag. They are saying that the nearest place when I can buy my necessary equipment it's Warsaw. I can find all things from my list on Decade Stadium. I have to go there." Said Amy.  
  
"We'll go with you. You are to young to go there yourself." Replied Alice whom come to Amy and kissed her forehead. "If you want to go right now we may go."  
  
"Yes, I want to go there today" The girl nodded her head.  
  
"So it's decided. We are going to Warsaw" Said Mr. Nowak  
  
~*~  
  
One-hour later Nowak family was in their car. They were going to capital of Poland, to Warsaw. I was the biggest city in this country. There were many skyscrapers but not so high like in New York or Chicago. Nowaks were living near the capital so they had known where was Decade Stadium. It was the biggest market place in Poland. You could find there everything, which you wanted to buy.  
  
Nowak family parked their car on the nearest car park to the Stadium. At Decade Stadium were so many people that Mrs. Nowak has told Amy and Adam to stay close to her and their father. They did what she wanted from them. Amy was looking for someone who would look like a Wizard ("people in weird hats" she thought) but she didn't noticed nobody like that.  
  
After few minutes somebody come to her and grabbed girls hand. Nowaks didn't notice that.  
  
"Do you want to buy an equipment to Durmstag, Miss?" Asked a man in the middle age. He wasn't looking like a Wizard but he had known the name of the school  
  
"Yeas, but I can't find anything here" Replied the girl.  
"Because you are looking in the wrong place. Come with me and I'll show you where you can find everything. But leave the Muggles here. Their are not allowed to go there." Said the man.  
  
"Muggles?" Asked Amy who didn't know what the Muggle word means.  
  
"It's non-magic folk." The man has told her.  
  
Amy went to Nowak family and she'd told them about the man. Wiktor didn't want to put her there on her own with a stranger but after Alice allowed her he let Amy go.  
  
Girl with dark hair has come back to the man, which she has met few minutes ago. She went with him to the darkest alley of Decade Stadium. There was a smell of dirt and fusty. All of the people she has met there were dressed in normal clothes but only in dark colours. The man has showed Amy a stand where she can buy all what she need.  
  
"My name is Sobieraj, Arthur Sobieraj. I'm one of wizards who show the new ones how to get here." Mr. Sobieraj shook the girls' hand.  
  
" I'm Amy Nowak. I've got my letter yesterday. Before that day I hadn't know that I was a Witch" Said eleven years old girl.  
  
Mr. Sobieraj has tremble for a while and then he asked. "Are you a Mudblood?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Witch or Wizard who was born in a Muggle family" said the man.  
  
"No, I'm not a Mudblood. Nowaks are my foster parents. My real parents were Witch and Wizard like Nowaks has told me." Answered Amy.  
  
"Poor child. It must to be difficult to live with someone like them?" Asked Mr. Sobieraj but Amy couldn't answer because some old lady came to them. She was wearing black used clothes. Her face was flat, eyes were small and her voice was squeaky.  
  
"Arthur, I will take her from hire. You have to find another first year student." Ordered a woman and Mr. Sobieraj nodded his head her and Amy. After that he went to the Muggle part of Decade Stadium.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Kowalska. Come with me child we have to buy your school robbers, books and all needed equipment." Said the old lady. She smiled to Amy and took her hand.  
  
An hour later Amy Nowak had all what she need to go to Durmstag. She has bought even an owl. It was black like that one which gave her hers letters from new school. Amy called her Berberis. Mrs. Kowalska took her back to Nowak family. When they were walking to Amy's Muggle parents old lady told the girl that she have to be at Parade Place in Warsaw at midnight of 31 of July.  
  
"There will be many other Wizards so do not be afraid and join them. Precisely at 12 o'clock you will be transferred to your new school" She has told her.  
  
They have found Nowak family and Mrs. Kowalska put her hand off. She waved for goodbye "Good luck in Durmstag Miss Nowak" After these words she had vanished and nobody noticed that.  
  
~*~  
  
Amy and Nowak family went home and after they reach there she went straight to bed. She was dreaming about her journey to Decade Stadium. 


End file.
